rainbowtailfandomcom-20200213-history
Traits/Legacy
:The whole contents of this article were moved from the page. The Trait is the passive ability given to Gemlings and was added after the legacy version 2.3. In case of Common, Rare and Very Rare Gemlings, they have one of 16 regular traits that is given randomly. In case of Champion and Legendary Gemlings, they have their own exclusive trait instead of one of 16 regular traits. Since the legacy version 2.8.5, there is no method to change into other trait/remove the trait. Offensive traits The Offensive trait is a trait raises the Gemling's attack triggered by certain requirement. The symbol color of Offensive trait is Red. *'Full Power' When HP is full, attack +1. *'Adrenaline' When HP falls below half, attack +2. *'Daredevil' When 1 HP remains, attack +5. *'Calm Sword' When movement is full, attack +1. *'Rage' For every hit taken, attack +1. Exclusive traits *'Berserk' (Frooma & Froomin & Frommoth's exclusive trait) For every hit taken, attack +3. *'Solar Powered' (Groma & Gramon & Garvant's exclusive trait) Every round, attack +1. *'Lion Heart' (Manta & Manteon & Mantaking's exclusive trait) When 1 HP remains, attack +20. *'Unstable Anomaly' (Bubbo & Bubbah & Bubbogon's exclusive trait) 50% chance on hit to gain +5 attack. *'Still Water' (Moony & Lunaday & Lunacris's exclusive trait) When movement is full, attack +8. *'All or Nothing' (Alama & Raglama & Glamage's exclusive trait) 50% chance to deal +20 attack. *'Overload' (Piscane & Gordibone & Netamoster's exclusive trait) Every round, attack -5. *'Charge' (Mamp & Kramput & Kramalus's exclusive trait) When movement is 0, attack +5. Defensive traits The Defensive trait is a trait raises the Gemling's defence triggered by certain requirement. The symbol color of Defensive trait is Blue. *'Shield' When HP is full, first hit is reduced to 1 damage. *'Sturdy' When HP falls below half, all damage is reduced to 1. *'Mountain' When movement is full, defence +2. *'Resilient' For every hit taken, defence +1. Exclusive traits *'Strong Guard' (Durgo & Durglot & Durgoon's exclusive trait) When HP is above half, all damage is reduced to 1. *'Iron Skin' (Shelling & Armos & Armathon's exclusive trait) 50% chance reduce all incoming damage to 1. *'Blast Proof' (Bomba & Bomben & Bombagon's exclusive trait) Reduce all damage received by 50%. Mobile traits The Mobile trait is a trait raises the Gemling's movement triggered by certain requirement. The symbol color of Mobile trait is Yellow. *'Fleet Footed' Increase 1 movement per round. *'Scaredy Cat' When 1 HP remains, movement +5. *'Dancer' For every hit taken, movement +1. Exclusive traits *'Lightspeed' (Wydin & Wygoon & Wydra's exclusive trait) For every hit taken, movement +3. *'Hyperactive' (Anteling & Antetron & Brillaback's exclusive trait) Every round, movement +3. Healing traits The Healing trait is a trait recovers the Gemling's HP triggered by certain requirement. The symbol color of Healing trait is Green. *'Regen' Restore 1 HP per round. Exclusive traits *'Rejuvenate' (Snabble & Nago & Nanagon's exclusive trait) Restore all HP per round. Special traits The Special trait is a trait do not belong to other 4 types and performs special effect instead. The symbol color of Special traits is Purple. *'Stubborn' 60% chance to survive defeat with 1 HP. *'Turnabout' 15% chance to rise from defeat with full HP. *'Boss Slayer' +3 attack against Bosses. *'Frozen Strike' Each attack increases the enemy's cooldown by 1. Exclusive traits *'Shield Break' (Sparkub & Tondor & Ursaton, F.Sparkub & F.Tondor & F.Ursaton's exclusive trait) Each attack decreases the enemy's defence by 1. *'Spiritwalker' (Rini & Rishu & Qirin's exclusive trait) 50% chance to be spirit summoned with spirit walk power. *'Absolute Zero' (Cubice & Blizgr & Blizzig's exclusive trait) Each attack increases the enemy's cooldown by 3. *'Shadow Clone' (Uniko & Nenki & Nonenki's exclusive trait) When spirit summoned, summon another one of itself. *'Phoenix' (Firbir & Firion & Firiosa's exclusive trait) 70% chance to rise from defeat with full HP. *'Avalanche' (S.Pongo & S.Pongord & S.Ponponch's exclusive trait) Each attack increases the enemy's cooldown by 2. *'Overcharge' (Callagi & Callagoof & Callagoon's exclusive trait) 50% chance to be spirit summoned with double blast power. *'Mirage I' (Specta's exclusive trait) When spirit summoned, summon 3. *'Mirage II' (Spectic's exclusive trait) When spirit summoned, summon 4. *'Mirage III' (Umbrello's exclusive trait) When spirit summoned, summon 5. Leader Skills The Leader Skill is a trait available only for Champion, Legendary Gemlings. The Leader Skill raises certain stats of all Gemlings (with matched secondary Type) in Team passively by choose a Gemling with Leader Skill to Leader. The symbol color of Leader Skill is White. *'Leader of the Tribe' (Boldoc & Brollo & Rockobo's exclusive trait) As Leader, all Normal type, gain +2 attack. *'Spirit Scan' (Flairy & Flirette & Floferry's exclusive trait) All Spirit type, gain 25% critical chance. *'King of the Sky' (Griffet & Griffeon & Smogon's exclusive trait) As Leader, all Flying type, gain +5 attack. *'Dragon Guard' (Raiko & Raijin & Raishu's exclusive trait) All Dragon type, gain +15 defence. *'Spirit Barrier' (E.Boldoc & E.Brollo & E.Rockobo's exclusive trait) As Leader, all Spirit type, gain +5 defence. *'Ancient Awakening' (San & Sanda & Shango's exclusive trait) All Ancient type, gain +2 attack. *'Spirit Rally' (F.Flairy & F.Flirette & F.Floferry's exclusive trait) All Spirit type, gain +2 attack. *'Puppet Master I' (Virushie's exclusive trait) As Leader, all Normal type Gemlings +1 Movement. *'Puppet Master II' (Venomarsh's exclusive trait) As Leader, all Normal type Gemlings +2 Movement. *'Puppet Master III' (Toxiglet's exclusive trait) As Leader, all Normal type Gemlings +3 Movement. *'Cheery Passion' (Pyrospot & Pyropard & Pyruchess' exclusive trait) As Leader, all Ice type Gemlings' attack raised by 3. Unknown traits TBA Retired traits *'Runner' (Kid's exclusive trait) Every round, you restore all your movement! Trivia *All Champion and Legendary Gemlings could have one of 16 regular traits just like Very Rare or under, before they gained their own exclusive trait since the legacy version 2.7.5. *Despite of having Blue-colored background, Shango line's exclusive trait - Ancient Awakening has an effect to gain the attack, instead of the defence. *Despite of being a Leader Skill, Toxiglet's exclusive trait - Puppet Master has Blue color instead of White, which usually given to Defensive traits. *The trait Turnabout's name and percentage originally was changed from Phoenix and 45% for each, after the unspecified legacy version. *The trait Stubborn's name originally was changed from Endure, after the unspecified legacy version. *Raishu line's exclusive trait - Dragon Guard has been increased from +10 DEF to +15 DEF since the legacy version 2.8.1. *Armathon line's exclusive trait - Iron Curtain has been renamed to Iron Skin after unspecified legacy version and changed from the old tooltip: "When movement is full, defence +15." since the legacy version 2.8.3. *Wydra line's exclusive trait - Lightspeed has been changed from the old tooltip: "Restore all movement per round." since the legacy version 2.8.3. *The trait Fleet Footed has been changed from the old tooltip: "'''Restore' 1 movement per round."'' since the legacy version 2.8.3. Category:Legacy Version